


"You like me, Potter."

by unicornmoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, HBP, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornmoony/pseuds/unicornmoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night stalk-Draco session goes wrong when Draco finds Harry; and confronts him.</p><p>(basically Drarry during HBP & DH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first Drarry fic!  
> I really hope its okay and not terrible (but I'm pretty sure it is) and you enjoy it.  
> Thankyou for reading, Stay Lovely !!

Harry Potter was so immersed in the Princes copy of Advanced Potion Making  that, hidden safely under his invisibility cloak, he did not notice Draco Malfoy leave the Room of Requirement. Draco was, in fact the reason why Harry was hiding in the corridor of the Room of Requirement in the first place.  
He did notice however when the blonde Slytherin tripped over his invisible form, uncovering Harry and falling onto the cold stone.  
_"What in Merlin's name!?"_ Draco shouted, as he stood up, turning around to see who his unseen attacker was, but then of couse, there was only one person in Hogwarts who has a cloak of invisibility, _"Potter! What the bloody hell?!"_ Draco said, angry and rubbing his knees.  
Harry, however, was doubled over in fits of laughter and struggling to breathe, let alone talk. Draco set his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.  
"M-Malfoy! Sorry," Harry wheezed, still in hysterics.  
_"Oh sure_. Spying on me again, Potter?" Draco paused, and raised an eyebrow. Harry stopped laughing and looked up, puzzled and feeling a hot flush creeping onto his face.  
 "I have noticed, you know." Draco said before Harry could give a witty answer.  
"Noticed what exactly?" Harry asked, now standing up straight and slightly worried. Was Draco talking about the Prince's book?  
Draco's face formed into his signature smirk, "You. Following me. Everywhere I go. You stare at me all the time, in lessons, in the Great Hall. Hell; I've even heard you talk about me to Weasley and Granger."  
Harry paused for a second, but Draco was right. Harry had practically be stalking him for the past year.  
"Oh Malfoy, you've done it. You've finally lost it." _Nice save, Potter._ Harry thought, but knowing Draco could see right through his lies.  
Suddenly, before Harry could even stop him, Draco had Harry by the collar and up against the wall.  
"You like me Potter. You can't resist me." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his cold breath sending chills up Harry's spine, he could help but let out a small, barely audible moan. Draco smirked against his neck, and tightened his grip on Harry.  
Pulling himself together, and trying to ignore the fact that Draco's groin was pressed against his; Harry laughed and raised an eyebrow.  
_"Oh yeah? Prove it."_ He whispered breathlessly, knowing he'd already lost this one.  
And so, without a flash of hesitation in his lonely eyes, Draco's lips were suddenly pressed against Harry's, so hard that Harry's head was pressed against the wall. In shock but not finding the strength in him to pull away, Harry kissed back passionately, his heart was racing, his body was hot, thousands of currents running about in a frenzy. Draco started to press his crotch into harder Harry's, swaying slightly. Having never felt this good before, Harry let out a soft moan that flowed into Draco's open mouth. Biting Harry's lip as he pulled away, Draco opened his eyes. Grey met Green as Harry opened his too, wide with shock. His lips were plump and in a state of utter confusion.  
Draco moved up to Harry's ear and sucked on the lobe lightly, causing Harrys breath to catch, before whispering, "You were saying, Potter?"  
He stepped away, displaying one last victorious smirk. Harry was speechless.  
"See you around, Potter." Draco winked and walked off in a most triumphant manner.  
Standing there, so many thoughts running though his head, Harry watched him walk off; very much aware of his racing heart and extremely blushed face. Not to mention his incredibly hard erection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! Part 2! I've had to change the tone of the fic a bit to make it more interesting as I was only ever planning on it being a one-shot, but a lovely reader requested more. (So, I hope you enjoy it more than anyone!)   
> Just so you know, all the bits in italic are HARRY'S THOUGHTS. Just felt like I needed to make that clear !!  
> Thankyou for reading! Love you!   
> Stay lovely !!

_This is not good. This is not good._  
Harry was pacing back and forth in the boys bathroom after what was meant to be an innocent (cold) shower, turned into an incredibly long wanking session- and he only had one person on his mind.  
 _This is not good._  
 _I just kissed Draco Malfoy. _  
_How could I have kissed Malfoy? My well known enemy since first year._   
But not only did he kiss Malfoy, the worst thing is- and this is what made Harry curse most of all- he _enjoyed_ it, and he wanted more.   
His lips kept tingling; shivers kept running up and down his spine, his whole being ached for more.  
He looked in the mirror for the first time since he entered the bathroom, and let out a groan because his limps were plump and he was looking thoroughly well kissed- and was that... _was that a love bite?!_  
"Merlin's effing beard," Harry muttered under his breath, trying his best to wipe it off; like that was going to work.   
_Shit, when did that happen?_

The fact is, he didn't know when it happened, he was so caught up in the heat of the moment: Draco had rendered him half-dazed.   
"Harry?" _Oh shit. Ron._ "There you are mate! We've been looking all over for you, me and Hermione are meant to be doing our patrols. She said you're probably in the library-but I said, he's probably just following Malfoy again, eh?" Ron laughed at himself, and stared at Harry, waiting for him to laugh back. But Harry couldn't laugh back because, _oh, how right Ron was_.

Harry was leaning against the sink casually, with his hand covering his neck: probably looking like a massive knob, who definitely had something to hide.   
He let out a forced laugh, "Hey, Ron!" _Oh my god. Did I just squeak?_ He felt a red blush creep up his neck and spread over his face.   
Ron looked confused, "Are you okay, Harry?" He asked like Harry was crazy- which he completely was because, _I just ~~kissed~~ snogged the fucking pants off of Draco Malfoy, and spent the last two hours with a boner because of said snog._  
"What? Yeah I'm fine," Harry squeaked again, oh no, high pitched voice means lying.   
"What's wrong with your neck then?" Ron questioned, as he put his hands on his hips.  
"Oh...I..slipped in the shower!" Harry exclaimed, sounding way too excited for someone who had just 'slipped in the shower.'   
"Let me see then, I can heal it for you." Ron said, moving forward and grabbing Harrys arm. But Harry wouldn't budge.   
"Oh no, don't worry, really, its nothing." He tried his best to sound convincing; but he couldn't fool Ron.   
"Harry-" Ron huffed as he ripped Harry's hand off of his neck, off of the love bite. "What- _is that-_ " he let out a loud laugh,   
_"-a love bite!"_   
Harry rolled his eyes _,fucking Draco Malfoy._  
 "Yes. It is. And its also none of your business, before you start asking questions."   
"Oh, come on Harry! Who's the lucky girl?" Ron teased.   
_I'm the lucky girl, because this hickey is from one of the most sought out boys in the school. Sweet Merlin._ The whole idea made Harry shiver.  
"Ron, shut up."   
"So this is what 'slipping in the shower means'" he laughed again.   
As if it couldn't have gotten any worse; there was a knock on the door.   
"Ron? Harry? Is that you?" Came the voice of Hermione.   
"Yeah, it's us, Mione. You can come in." Ron shouted over his shoulder.   
Harry groaned as Hermione entered and rolled his eyes so hard they fell out of his head and ran away.   
"There you are, Harry! What have you been do-" she stopped and her eyes widened and she saw the Mark of Draco on Harry's neck. _"Ooh."_ She raised an eyebrow and let out an annoying smile.   
"Both of you, shut up. Hermione, can you get rid of it?" Harry pleaded.  
She pulled out her wand, filling Harry with hope..but then, "Only if you tell us who did it."   
What was he going to do now? He couldn't stand the embarrassment of walking around school with a massive love bite- especially considering who it was from.   
Besides, Malfoy had probably already told all his friends, and Pansy was most likely waiting outside the common room ready to hex him into oblivion.   
He sighed, "Fine..it was.." _Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_. "Cho Chang."   
"Cho!" Hermione sounded surprised. Did she know something about Cho that he didn't?   
"Blimey! I didn't know she it in her." Ron clapped him on the back, like a proud father.   
_No, she doesn't have it in her. But Draco does. He has more in him than you think. No wonder Pansy's been after him for years._  
"So will you get rid of it now?"   
"Yes, yes."   
•••  
Harry had been tossing and turning all night, because, _yay:_ his first two lessons were potions, _with Malfoy._ Harry was almost certain that as soon as he saw Draco, he'd get an erection on the spot.   
He couldn't sleep; he just sat up all night staring at Draco's dot on the marauders map. _Lame._

The morning had arrived, and Harry was contemplating a fake illness.   
"Don't you want to see Cho after last night?" Ron asked when Harry told him he wanted to stay in bed.   
_No, I don't want to see ~~Cho~~ Draco, thankyou very much._  
Ron had finally managed to get Harry out of bed after threatening to get Hermione; and she did not take the subject of skipping school lightly. So Harry was making his nervous way to the Great Hall, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.   
They reached the doors, Harry stopped. The three of them turned around, looking at him like he'd just kissed a toad, ( _well, technically..I had, but that's not the point_..), "Harry? Aren't you coming in?"   
Ginny asked.  
Harry put on an extremely obvious fake smile, "What? Oh yeah!" _There's the high pitched lying voice again._  
"Come on then, I'm starving." Ron made his way into the Great Hall, followed by Hermione and Ginny.   
_Oh shit. Shit. What if everyone knows? What if they all laugh?_

  He stepped in and felt thoroughly surprised when there was no one pointing or laughing or making kissing noises at him. Harry's eyes immediately found themselves resting on Draco Malfoy, who wasn't surrounded by friends, but just stirring his porridge and looking utterly bored with his choice of breakfast.   
But then he looked up, and Harry's heart rose ( _for reasons I do not want to discuss, thankyou_.) and then his heart may have burst because _wow, Draco is hot_. He stared directly at Harry, smirking when he saw him, and then he did something that made Harry incredibly stiff... _down there._  
 _He winked. He fucking winked at me, and no one even saw. Sweet Merlin. This is not good._  
Harry's face turned about as red as Ron's hair and he shuffled off to the Gryffindor table, where his friends were already sitting.   
•••  
Breakfast was over, and Harry was making his way to the dungeons for potions, feeling even more dread with every step.   
The first hour of the lesson was spent with Slughorn droning on about the Draught of Peace- but all Harry could think was: _Can someone please get me a fucking bucket of the Draught of Peace, because Malfoy is making me feel all kinds of nervous._  
He could feel the eyes of Draco burning into his back, and even that turned him on a bit.   
In the second hour; Slughorn wanted them to make their own Draught of Peace. But of course, fate would have it that he needed extra ingredients from his private store cupboard, so obviously he had to send Draco and Harry to go and get them.   
And so, this is what Harry was doing now, walking alongside Draco and desperately wishing that the floor would open up and eat him whole. He knew that Draco was watching him as they walked to the corridor in silence, it was truly painful on Harry's part.   
They reached Slughorn's private stores, but all Harry could see was an extremely small cupboard, him and Draco so close together...almost touching... _ooh._  
 _What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip, Harry._   
Harry walked into the cupboard, and Draco followed, _closing the door!!_  
"What did you do that for?" It was meant to come out angry, but he ended up just whispering: his breath was all shaky  because Draco was so close.   
He could smell his strong aftershave, reminding of the night before, giving him goosebumps.   
"Because I wanted to." The confidence of Draco's voice ripped through the air.   
"Lumos" Harry said and light filled the room- and, _boy, was Draco close._

"What do we need?" Harry had managed to get his voice back, not really caring what they needed but caring a whole lot that he was in a small cupboard with Draco Malfoy- and wondering why the hell the Sytherine made him feel so weird.  
"Powdered moonstone and powdered porcupine quills." Draco said looking at the list, "I think they're up there." He pointed to a shelf that was pretty close to the top, and so Harry sighed and started to climb up the ladder.   
He was almost there when he heard Draco say from below him, "Nice ass, Potter." Harry thought he was going to fall of the ladder.   
_Keep your cool, Harry._ "Oh yes, I suppose you are enjoying the view." _Yes! That'll teach him._   
"Very much so." Harry could feel Draco's smirk burning into him, he didn't even need to look at Malfoy to know that he had that annoying, yet very attractive ( _Merlin, help me.)_ look on his face.

Harry managed to find the ingredients, and climbed down the ladder, turning straight into Malfoy.   
First their lips only just bumped into each other, but then Harry couldn't help himself. He kept going. He pushed Draco into the shelves, smashing a few bottles, but he didn't care; he just wanted to do to Draco what he had done to him the night before.  
He forced his tongue into Draco's mouth, exploring every section, biting his lips, tangling his fingers in Draco's neat blonde locks. He put one hand on Draco's chest; he could feel his abs underneath his school shirt, and _damn, was Malfoy muscly_. And then because Harry was getting carried away, because this was just too good, he slowly trailed his fingers down to Draco's crotch..and squeezed it, ever so lightly- but enough to receive a loud, and _fucking sexy_ , moan from Draco.   
_Job done!_

Harry picked up the ingredients, exited the cupboard and walked back to the classroom. Afterwards, when they were both back, Draco had to go to the toilet two times, and Harry new exactly why.

_Malfoy: 1   Potter: 1_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just have a few things to say:   
> 1) Sorry that it has taken me so effing long to update, I just couldn't get motivated + I'm shit. So I'm sorry it's pretty terrible !!  
> 2) warning (or something): This chapter contains quite a lot of swearing, so I feel like I need to tell you??? Idk   
> 3) I realise that the fic has taken quite a serious (?) turn, but what can I say! I'm a hopeless romantic !!   
> 4) You are golden. And beautiful. And a shining star. And don't let anything else tell you otherwise (:  
> Enjoy! Comment! Kudos! But only if u want to!   
> Love u. Stay Lovely.

 

_I could see two figures in the dark. Kissing, or more devouring each other, like they couldn't get enough; wanting more, always wanting more._  
 _Clothes were spread across the floor, obviously taken off in a hurry. A white sheet was draped over the bottom halves of two bodies, a single ray of moonlight reflecting the sweat that was dripping- almost seductively- down a muscly back._  
 _I could hear noises, moans- sexual moans. It was too dark and I couldn't tell who they were, definitely two guys- but, wait- wasn't that?_  
 _Oh shit._  
Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat (but _definitely_ not for the same reasons he'd woke up like this the year before) and he had _a huge tent._   
This was getting even worse. He just had a _freaking sex dream_ involving him and Malfoy; and judging by the ache he felt down there, he  damn well enjoyed it.   
So this lead to the big question, _what the fuck is going on?_

All his life, Harry had never questioned that he was straight, ( _well I have been running away from a murdering lunatic for the past six years)_ and  had feelings for Ginny, remember?   
But he just couldn't get _fucking Draco Malfoy_ off of his mind. And kissing Cho had never felt as amazing as kissing Draco had- kissing Cho wasn't even that great.   
Kissing Draco made Harry feel _...alive (cliché, I know)._   
_But, oh Merlin, those muscles...those piercing eyes, those lips._   
But now Harrys' mind was racing. All those times he'd felt his breath hitch when Ron would randomly take his top off _(don't judge, okay?)_ and that time he just _couldn't stop staring_ at Cedric during the Quidditch World Cup. The way he felt whilst kissing Draco.   
_Oh sweet, sweet Merlin._

•••  
It was late at night, and Harry was in the library. In a dark, peaceful corner, where no annoying girls were hovering over him; asking if he was the _god damn Chosen One or not_. He was just about to start his essay for Transfiguration, when "Potter."  
Draco Malfoy was leaning against the bookshelf, in nothing but his trousers and school shirt; and _looking so unbelievably hot. Holy crap._  
"Library's closed."  he said with _that insufferable smirk and idiotic raised eyebrow._   
"Well then, what are you still doing here then?"   
_What the fuck was that, Potter? Was that supposed to be fucking flirting with Draco fucking Malfoy? And why do I have all these- tingles- in my stomach. And why does my heart feel like its going to effing explode._   
_Damn you, Draco Malfoy_.   
"Very funny, Potter. I was just trying to finish the essay for old McGonagall when I heard giggling from a bunch of immature 4th years and just assumed you must be round the corner." Draco chuckled slightly.   
"Are you sure you weren't just jealous, Malfoy? That those girls had a better view than you?" _Yes Potter!_   
"Oh please. I'm the one who's been _kissing_ you-" he moved closer, "- _touching_ you-" he moved closer, his movements so slick and seductive as he straddled Harry, _(who was absolutely freaking out)_ "-and I can make you _moan.."_ Draco finished, whispering in Harrys ear. _Hoooooly shit._   
_"Oh Malfoy,"_ and with that Harry grabbed Draco and smacked their lips together, devouring Draco like in his dream. The thought of doing to Draco what he had done in his dream made Harry feel things he could not explain; he only knew that he would _definitely definitely_ like to do those things.  
"I thought the library was closed?" Harry whispered breathlessly in-between kisses.   
"Its not-" another mind bogglingly good snog, "-just an excuse," another, "...to talk to you." _Wait. What? What the fuck did Malfoy just say? An excuse to talk to me? !!!! Sweeeeet Merlin._   
But Harry just kept kissing, thinking if he kept going; he could kiss all the secrets out of him.   
_"Oh really?"_ Harry asked, and Draco just nodded and kissed some more.   
"It's always," he nibbled on Harry's lip, "an excuse.." He doesn't know what he's saying because he's so intoxicated by Harry.   
Draco pulled away from the kiss, and cupped Harry's cheeks, "always just an excuse to talk to you." He kissed Harry softly on the head; so soft it was like being kiss by a flower, and got up.   
Grabbing his bag, he turned to walk away, "It's always been you, Potter."   
And then he was gone.  
•••  
A week later, Harry had received no contact from Draco, except from a few awkward stares here and there. And all Harry ever had in his mind was _'It's always been you, Potter,'_ just over and over again; each time just wanting more and more to kiss Malfoy senseless.   
So this was why, on this night, Draco was stuck in an unused classroom- locked, with Harry- and wishing he'd kept his mouth firmly shut.   
"You've been avoiding me all week," Harry said, his arms folded and a stern look on his face.   
Draco was silent for a while, "Well, I have had the chance to-"   
"Don't give me that bullshit, Malfoy. You're in Slytherin, we only have two classes together..and yet you always find the time to insult me. You've been avoiding me." _That's right, Malfoy. You're busted._ Draco looked at his feet, for once not answering back. "What did you mean?"   
More silence, "What did I mean when?" Malfoy squeaked after a long while, like he already knew what Harry was going to ask, and he needed an excuse.   
"When you said.." Harry stopped, took a deep breath, and looked Draco dead on the eyes, "When you said, I had always been me. What did you mean?"   
A look of _oh fuck_ spread across Draco's face, "Potter, I.."   
"Don't fuck around, Draco. Just fucking tell me, because this has been driving me crazy all week."   
Draco took a deep breath, "You have to understand, Potter. I'm not..I'm not gay..or bisexual or anything. I am straight," he said it like his was trying to convince himself. _Yes, yes. Of course you are._ "but, with you..everything's different.  You make me feel..different. And I can't shake it Potter. I just don't know how to quit you."   
_Well that changes things._   
"Draco..I.." Harry said, okay, but what the fuck do I say to that?   
Malfoy was pacing now, up and down, running his fingers frantically through his no longer sleek blonde hair.   
"Oh sweet Merlin. Fuck, Potter. Just forget about it. I didn't say anything." _Oh no, nothing, just that you're freaking in love with me._  
But Harry just stood there, watching Draco run away with his broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe I just wanna be yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the late update again, not sure if anyone is actually still following this story but ah well(:   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was very fun to write & takes another serious turn (yes, I am aware that it is v unrealistic but I just love love!)   
> Keep spreading peace & love yourself ..  
> Thankyou for reading, I love u!!   
> Stay lovely.

     Summer was always the best time at Hogwarts. The sun would shine beautifully through the large windows in the Great Hall, flowers had bloomed and thanks to professor Sprout, they filled the school with the sweetest off fragrances. The roses had been bewitched to have the same smell as that of an Amortentia potion (Harry smelt a rose and all he could smell was a smell that he could only associate with kissing in hidden places. This made him _very_ nervous) Summer at Hogwarts had always been Harry's favourite time of year; but he, Ron and Hermione all had the same daunting thought in their minds; this may well be the the last summer they would get to spend a Hogwarts.

However, Harry was far too distracted to appreciate the summer this year. Well, he wasn't too distracted not to admire how the rays of sunlight beaming down made Draco seem even more golden. _(But we won't talk about that)._

This day was a warm Friday afternoon, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the shade of a small cherry blossom tree. Ron and Hermione were resting against the trunk of the tree, Ron with his arm around ‘Mione and a mildly proud look on his face after he'd managed to persuade her to stop studying and enjoy the sun for once. Harry looked at his best friends, they deserved each other so much and they'd worked hard to figure out their differences; that and he was so god damn sick of the sexual tension between them that he just wanted to tell them to get on with it.  
He lay back and rested on his elbows, wondering if his pale skin would ever be tanned, when he heard an annoying cackle coming from the lake.   
He noticed it was a few sixth year Slytherin’s. He recognised Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and of course the cackle had come from Pansy who had her arms draped around Draco. She had her robes off and Harry could even see from his spot about 50 meters away just how far down she'd unbuttoned her shirt. He bit his cheek to suppress a chuckle as she lay her head on Draco's shoulder who looked like he was ready to walk into the lake and never return. _Oh, Parkinson, if only you knew._

Harry kept his gaze on the Slytherin's as Malfoy slowly peeled Pansy off of him, as he said something and made his way up the hill, back to Hogwarts.   
Harry kept his eyes on the blonde as he walked until he was level with Harry and was shocked when Draco stopped and returned the favour. Both of them just staring, not daring to look away because the other was way too beautiful for that.   
"Blimey, Harry. Just give him a pictures, it'll last longer!" Ron said, making Harry jump and pulling away his gaze.   
"Piss off, Ron." But by the time he looked back at Draco, the boy was gone. He looked back at his friends, and then up to the castle, and then back to His friends. Should he do this? What would they think? _What do they already think? I think it's obvious that me and Cho aren't actually happening again. Sweet Merlin. They can judge all they want_.  
"I'm just gonna..-I'm just gonna go.." and with that he was bounding up the hill and following Draco into the entrance hall.   
"D'ya think he's following Malfoy?"   
" _Of course_ he is, Ronald." Hermione did indeed know everything.  
•••  
Harry ran into the entrance hall. He knew straight away where Draco would be headed, the Room of Requirement. He began to sprint, he knew that if he was fast enough he could catch Draco.   
He made his way up to the seventh floor, and had to stamp down the glee he felt in his heart as he saw a flash of blonde run round the corner just metre's in front of him. Harry slowed down, careful to keep his distance, he did not want Malfoy to see him following again, just in case he wasn't welcome.

He watched as Draco paced back and forth three times in front of the wall where they both new the doors to the Room of Requirement would soon appear. After a while it did, and Draco hurriedly entered.

Harry new he'd have to run fast if he wanted any chance of getting into Draco’s room, so as soon as Draco was in and out of site, Harry began to sprint; hoping he would make it in time. The door was getting smaller and smaller as he was getting closer, and he began to doubt that he would be let in. _Please let me in for Merlin’s sake. This is important! This is about love._   
He shut is eyes as he barrelled through the now tiny door, with his fingers crossed. Harry rolled into a room, thankfully not crashing into anything. Slowly he opened his eyes, and he wondered if he was in Draco's room or not. There where piles upon piles of magically junk. This was the Hogwarts scrap yard, _what would Draco want with this?_

Harry began to make his way around the maze of Hogwarts furniture and artefacts, chuckling to himself as he walked past a few giant broken chest pieces, _this school has made us handle some real shit_. 

After a while of looking around, Harry began to doubt that he was in the right room, and that he would ever be able to find his way out of this room. Suddenly he heard a noise that filled him with hope; even though it was obviously somebody crying, it was definitely Draco crying. He cautiously made his way towards the sound, immediately doubting everything and realising he had no right to impose on Draco's privacy like this. But he was going to anyway, because he felt a terrible ache in his heart that told him this was the right thing to do, Draco was then right way to go.

Harry was suddenly realising a lot of things at once, but he liked it and so, he kept going. 

As he made his way round yet another mountain of just about everything, he caught glimpse of Draco leaning against a cabinet. _A vanishing cabinet. What would Dark Lord want with a vanishing cabinet._  
Harry was no longer sure if he wanted to run into Draco's arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, or get as far away from the Death Eater as possible.

 _Draco. Draco._ He kept shouting in his mind, too afraid to actually say it out loud and reveal himself; to reveal his _feelings_. This was way more than a few stolen kisses in the potions store cupboard.

Malfoy was really crying now, there was so much pain in his whole being that Harry could barely watch. _Oh, fuck it._

“Hey.” Draco, who had his back to Harry froze and slowly turned round. Harry was nervous, he didn't know what expression would be on Draco's face. 

But Draco wasn't angry or annoyed with Harry, the relief on his face when he looked into the green eyes was undeniable. Harry felt his heart flutter and then explode; and everything in between. _He wants me too._ Without saying a word, the Slytherin ran over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder, unable to control the constant burn he felt on his left arm. But Harry could tame it. Harry made Draco feel brave.   
Harry squeezed Draco so tight and he new now that he never wanted to let go. This thing he had going on with Draco was much more than a friends with benefits thing (or rather, enemies with benefits) but Harry liked it.   
_I like this thing a damn lot._   
“It'll be okay.” He whispered into Draco's neck, even though he new it wouldn't. He also knew that this was probably his last year at Hogwarts, and that he would have to embark on a dangerous journey this year; and that he was probably going to die trying to kill Voldemort. But he would promise Draco anyway, because they both needed to hear it. 

“You don't know that,” Draco spoke for the first time, his voice crackled and warm against Harry's neck.   
“I know. But I can still believe it.”   
Draco looked up, his eyes sparkling and a small smile on his lips.   
“ _You-”_ he began, but couldn't finish because Harry's lips were just too tempting. Draco closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips gently onto Harry's, and they melted into each other; forming one. “ _I just want to be yours_.” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is actually happy yay! 
> 
> I'm quite proud of this one! And I have lots planned for the future hooray (:  
> I hope u love it !! 
> 
> Stay lovely xo

It was late at night and Harry was making his way back to the common room. He strolled through the portrait hole, in a complete daze of happiness. He guessed it was late by the fact that no one but a few seventh years were in the common room and he hoped Ron was asleep _because how am I going to explain this one?_  
He felt super giddy and drunk as he climbed the stairs to his dormitory and quietly opened the door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw that Ron was fast asleep. Harry felt it was necessary to sneak around, because he did _not_ want anyone to wake up and see him looking this happy. Questions would be asked, and Harry had no idea how to answer. Harry thought it best to take a shower, considering that well, he smelt like sex.  
Grabbing his towel and wash bag out of his trunk, he made his way to the shared bathroom when clumsy Harry decided to make an appearance and he tripped over Neville’s shoes.  
“ _For fucks sake!_ ” he whisper-shouted as he hit his head on something. And, _naturally_ , that had to wake Ron up.  
“Harry?” Ron whispered into the darkness of the dormitory. Harry decided that if he just stayed laying on the floor and didn't speak, or breathe, Ron wouldn't notice him. That, inevitably, didn't work.  
“Harry. I know you're on the floor. I can see you.”  
_Dammit. Okay, act casual._  
Harry stood up slowly, “Oh hey, Ron!” he whispered a little too enthusiastically. _Well that wasn't fucking casual, was it?_  
“Where the hell have you been?” Ron sat up, looking at Harry like he was a complete lunatic.  
“What time is it?”  
“It's two in the morning, Harry.” _Two??_ “You missed dinner. ’Mione and I were worried about you.”  
_Oh, so that's why I'm so hungry._  
“Sorry, Ron. I was fine, I am…fine. Better than fine actually. So no need to worry.” Harry mused, unable to hold in the smile that was about to crack open his face. Before Ron could answer, Harry made his way to the door.  
“Were you with Malfoy all night?” Ron said just as Harry thought he'd escaped. He froze with his hand on the door and his back to Ron. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._  
“ _No?"_  He said a little too quickly, “why would I've been with Malfoy?” Harry couldn't find the strength in him to turn around and face Ron, to just tell him that yes, he'd just spent hours fucking Draco Malfoy. But life wasn't as easy as that.  
Ron was silent for a while, like he already knew the answer but he just wanted Harry to admit it.  
“Because..” he sighed like he was nervous. And that made Harry very nervous. “Because Hermione saw you kiss him the other day.” Ron spoke so fast that anyone who wasn't expecting him to say that would've have been able to understand.  
Harry turned around slowly, and was surprised to see a soft smile on Ron’s face.  
“I didn't know you swung that way, mate.” Ron whisper-chuckled. _He didn't even care!_ He didn't care that his best friend was undeniably gay for his dickhead enemy since first year.  
“Neither did I.” Harry nervous laughed back, not sure how to handle this situation at all.  
“You could've told us, you know. About Malfoy.”  
“I didn't think you'd be too happy about it.”  
“If you're happy, I'm happy. That's the way it's always been.” At this point Harry just about burst with respect and love for Ron. He truly had the best best friend in the world.  
“Thank you.” He said breathlessly.  
“You know..” Ron said, then paused. “Harry you know I love you and I'll never judge you..but what about the fact that he could've cursed Katie? Or that you think he's a death eater? And his father is currently serving time in Azkaban?”

 _Oh. Yeah._ Harry's heart sank. He hadn't even thought about all those things. He knew that Draco was a death eater, but he didn't even care. _Draco's lunatic of an auntie killed Sirius_ and Harry hadn't even given that any thought, he was too wrapped up in Draco.  
“Oh..well, I, uh..” Harry was stumped. Why hadn't all those things turned him off Draco?  
“Just something for you to think about before you rush into anything.”  
“...Thanks, Ron.” Harry answered, lost in thought. And he was thankful, he didn't think Ron would be so understanding, but now Harry felt like he was betraying his friends. Moving over to the dark side.

•••

Harry tried not to let what Ron had said ruin his relationship with Draco. So, for now he'd put it in the back of his mind. Sirius would only want him to be happy, right? And they didn't have to tell anyone else. Harry and Draco, against the world.  
They needed to enjoy the time they had together because Harry knew, or they both knew, that they would soon have to talk about the fact that they may not see each other for a long while after this year, or ever again. This was Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and probably Draco's too. Who knows what the Dark Lord will have him doing.

So, after having Hermione and Ginny beg him all week; he decided it was time to take Draco out on a date. _A date_. The problem was, they couldn't go Hogsmeade because, well, seeing Harry Potter holding hands with Draco Malfoy as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes over a pint of Butter beer in The Three Broomsticks would look rather odd to anyone- especially to their fellow classmates.  
They'd have to find some other hidden room in the castle to hold their first date, but Harry would make it worth Draco's time.  
“So, where are you taking him?” Ginny said with a wink as she sat down next to him in the common room.  
“Shh! Keep your voice down, Gin.” Harry whispered back, although he couldn't help but smile at the mention of Malfoy.  
“Sorry! I just think it's so lovely. I'm so happy for you Harry.” She smiled and ruffled his hair.  
“You know, you can be really cringey sometimes.” Harry smiled and attempted to flatten his hair. Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him, and he was reminded of the small girl she used to be.  
“So what are you going to do?” Ron asked, and Harry could help but laugh because he never thought he'd be discussing with his best friends where he'd be taking _Draco freaking Malfoy_ out on a date.  
“I don't actually know. Somewhere private. Where no one will see us- can you imagine if Snape found us?” _Now that would be awkward_.  
“What about the Room of Requirement?” Hermione suggested.  
“Nah, I think he spends enough time in there.” They all hummed in agreement.  
“Library?” Ron said.  
Harry smirked, “I don't think we'll be able to keep _that_ quiet..” He laughed as his friends faces turned from happy smiles to disgusted.  
“Didn't really want that image in my head, mate.” Ron shivered.  
“ _Anyway_..what about the Astronomy Tower? No one ever goes up there!” Ginny said excitedly.  
Yes! The Astronomy Tower. We could go at night..look at the stars. That's romantic, right?  
“Gin! You're a genius!”  
Ginny flicked hair over her shoulder, “Well. _.I do try._ ”

•••

Harry was panicking. It was midnight, he was on the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Draco. And he was _absolutely shitting himself._

He had planted a note in Draco's bag, asking him to meet him at midnight, on the Astronomy Tower. Harry looked down at his watch, and was startled to see how much his hands were shaking.  
_12:05, shit shit shit. He's stood me up.  
12:10, well this is just fucking embarrassing now.  
12:12, where the fuck is he?  
12:15, maybe he's just nervous?  
12:18, or maybe he really does hate me and this was all one big prank. Yes that'll be it.  
12:20, ha fucking ha Malfoy. You dick. With incredible lips. Damn you. _  
Harry was just about to pack up all the food and candles and _sodding rose petals_ he’d laid out when someone cleared his throat behind him.  
“Sorry I'm late, Potter.” Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. Draco was standing there in an outfit that Harry had never thought Draco would wear, but he was damn thankful he did; he had on black jeans, that were super tight ( _not complaining_ ), a white shirt and a leather.fucking.jacket. Harry almost melted into the floor. Draco chuckled half-heartedly, “like what you see?”  
“..so much.” Harry replied weakly as he ran towards Draco and wrapped his arms around him. “I thought you stood me up, you arse.”  
“I was only twenty minutes late. And besides, why would I ever want to miss a date with you?” Draco snaked his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer, kissing as gently as he could.  
“Are those rose petals?” Draco smirked, looking over Harry's shoulder.  
Harry laughed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, “I thought it would be romantic..”  
“It's perfect.” He whispered into Harry's ear. Harry smiled, lifting his head up he looked into Draco's eyes.  
“This is so fucking weird.”  
“But it feels good, right?”  
“ _So_ right.”

Later on and as Draco was stargazing, Harry was Draco-gazing. He couldn't seem to figure out why he and Draco had never realised this sooner, why they had wasted so much time kicking each others asses over the years, when they could have spent so much time together. _Instead we've been fucked around by fucking Voldemort._

Harry didn't realise he was crying until Draco was asking him what was wrong.  
“Nothing, I'm just angry. We've were turned against each other from the start. Just makes you wonder, doesn't it? Would things have been different if you had been sorted into Gryffindor or if I'd been sorted into Slytherin?” Harry sighed, kicking the barrier of the tower. “We wouldn't have to hide like this. We could tell people, walk around school holding hands. Go to Hogsmeade, sit in Madam Puddifoot’s and drink tea and no one would even fucking care!” He threw his arms up in anger.  
Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer, wiping away the tears that were forcefully falling down his cheeks. He pressed his forehead onto Harry's, looking him dead on in the eyes.  
“We can do all those things when all this hell is over. And it will be over soon, because you are Harry fucking Potter and you can do this. I know you can. And it'll all be done and we never have to let each other go again. We’ll live happily ever after.”  
Harry smiled slightly and pressed him lips onto Draco's, kissing him like he'd never done before.  
_You've really hit the jackpot here, Potter._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!   
> hope you like this chapter??   
> Love you!   
> Stay lovely.

Harry was running -sprinting- back to the common room. Ron had been poisoned. And he had just saved his best friends life. He needed to get Hermione and Ginny, take them to the Hospital Wing. He knew Hermione would never forgive him if he'd left it until morning to tell her. He wasn't sure what time it was, midnight, judging by the empty halls of the castle. If Harry was lucky, Hermione and Ginny would still be awake, doing homework or gossiping.   
When he arrived at the portrait hole he practically shouted the password at the Fat Lady. She rolled her eyes, muttering something rudeness and swung open.   
His vision became blurry as he came to an abrupt halt. He could just about make out a curly brunette and a redhead giggling by the fire.  
“Hermione!” Harry shouted, pushing past confused students to get to them.  
They both turned around in unison, obviously shocked by the look on Harry's face, he probably looked like a right maniac. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, his face was a dark red from all the running; he was sure that the whole common room could hear his heart beating.   
“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed.   
“What is it? Where's Ron?” Hermione asked, looking over Harry's shoulder to see if Ron was behind him.  
He had been running so fast he could hardly breathe to answer, “-Ron..he was..he was poisoned..” Harry panted, barley getting the dreaded words out.  
Hermione’s eyes filled with tears immediately as she clapped her hands to her mouth.   
“What!? Where is he? Is he okay?” Ginny spoke so fast Harry could barely understand her.   
“Yes..he's fine. We were in Slughorn’s office-he fell. I used a bezoar..I saved him. He's in the hospital wing.” Harry quickly explained.   
“ _Shit_ , Harry!” Ginny said as her and Hermione were already running to the portrait hole.   
  
They were making their way to the hospital Wing, when Harry recognised a dark figure lurking in the shadows. He told the girls to carry on without him, and walked closer to the silhouette that he could tell was Draco Malfoy. He took hold of two soft hands and pulled Draco into his arms.   
“Hey, what's wrong?” Draco asked tenderly and Harry could hear the concern in his voice, his heart grew a couple sizes bigger.   
“Ron..” he replied quietly, shaking slightly “..he was poisoned.”   
Harry suddenly felt Draco's body grow stiff and tense, and he slowly stepped away from Harry. His eyes were wide, the moonlight that was seeping through the windows reflecting on them; his face was white, like he'd seen a ghost (but not the friendly kind.)  
“I-I, I have to go, Potter.” He blurted out and ripped his hands rather violently out of Harry's. He gave Harry a look that filled Harry with dread and was suspiciously like he was saying sorry for something. He blinked quickly as if to hold back tears, and Harry noticed how gray his face was. His eyes were empty, they held no emotion, surrounded by dark and sunken skin that told Harry that Draco hadn't slept properly in a long time. He cupped Harry's cheek tenderly, and let a tear drip; Harry suddenly felt like he was never going to see Draco again. The blonde cleared his throat and dropped his hand, turning and breaking into a run leaving Harry standing in the darkness wondering _what in Merlin's name_ hadjust happened.

•••

A few days later, and Harry was having severe Draco withdrawal symptoms-they were in potions, and Draco was avoiding Harry like he had a severe case of dragon pox. This was one of their few lesson together, and usually they'd sneak smiles, the occasional wink across the room. But not today, Malfoy couldn't even look Harry in the eye.  
 _What the fucking fuck have I done?_ Harry wondered if he concentrated really hard he might be able to read Draco's mind- he was a wizard after all.   
Ron was still recovering in the hospital wing, so it was just Harry and Hermione. And Hermione being well,  _Hermione_ , she could just tell something was up.   
“Are you alright? You seem rather tense today.” She said whilst dropping two fairy wings into their beautification potion.   
“He's ignoring me.” Harry whispered, stirring the contents of the cauldron, watching as it changed colour with every added ingredient. He was aware that he sounded like a moaning child; but he really couldn't care less..what the eff was Draco's problem?   
“Maybe he's just a lot on his mind?” She said, shrugging. _Oh, the voice of wisdom has spoken._  
“He's _always_ got a lot on his mind. That doesn't mean he needs to ignore me.”   
Hermione tutted, not looking away from the potion, this was N.E.W.T after all. “Well maybe you should just give him some space.”   
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “You know for the brightest which of her age you sure do give some shitty advice.”   
Harry saw Hermione clench her fists around the knife she was holding at his words, and he suddenly became very scared. “Well maybe you should be worrying a bit more about your hospitalised best friend than your _boyfriend_.” She said, a little _too_ loudly. So loudly in fact, that the whole class (including Slughorn) stopped and stared. Well, at least _that_ got Draco looking.  
  
Harry caught his eye immediately, and watched as the other boys face turned white. Harry couldn't decided whether he was going to throw up or pass out. And as much as Harry was painfully aware that it was now extremely obvious to the class that sodding Draco sodding _Malfoy_ was probably Harry's said _boyfriend_ , he just couldn't look away. This was more action than they'd had since the night of Ron's poisoning. A tingle crept up Harry's spine and spread onto his face, it made him feel warm. He almost wanted to smile at Draco and tell the rest of the class that he didn't give a flying fuck what they thought. However, he could see by Draco's face that he was _not_  amused and this was not, in fact, the time for smiling and loving embraces. They had been going for a good thirty seconds, the rest of the class looking between them like they were at a Quidditch match. But Harry felt himself sag with sadness and _guilt,_ as Draco did was he does best and ran out of the classroom _. Yeah, like running away ever solves anything. It does not change the fact that we both practically just came out without even saying a word._ Slughorn cleared his throat, “Come one now, these potions aren't going to brew themselves!” he sounded rather shocked himself.   
As the class began to get back to work (and of course onto gossiping about whatever the eff had just happened) Hermione turned to Harry, “Sweet Merlin, Harry. I am _so sorry!"_  
He smiled lightly, running his hands through his wild hair, “S’alright, had to come out sometime, didn't I?”

•••

Ron was out the hospital a few weeks later; and on this summer morning the gang were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco hadn't spoken or even looked at Harry since the classroom incident. He had spent the few weeks since then receiving odd looks from his Gryffindor students, but he was patronisingly assured by Pavarti Patil that, _‘It’s not because you're gay Harry, it's just well, Draco Malfoy? You hate each other!’_  
Draco didn't seem to be having the best time of it either, in fact, his was worse. At least Harry’s friends had stuck by him. Every time Harry looked over at the Slytherin table (which just so happened to be all the time) Draco was sitting alone, all his ‘friends’ having moved away from him. This made Harry's heart ache with guilt every time.

Draco wasn't at breakfast yet this morning, and Harry was trying not to look obvious as he looked up from his soggy cornflakes every few seconds at the door, hoping he would walk in.   
“Harry. It's Katie.” Hermione had just whispered over the table, her eyes following Katie Bell, who was walking behind Harry, now back to full health.   
 _Katie?_ Harry looked at Hermione, “Katie Bell.” She said, “Go and talk to her.”   
“What? No! What if she remembers and Draco did poisoner her? I'm meant to be with the arseing guy, Hermione." Harry said, “or at least I was.” He added bitterly.   
“Just ask if she's okay!” Hermione insisted. Harry rolled in eyes and stepped out from the table, sometimes Hermione felt like his mother rather than his best friend.  
“Katie,” Harry said, catching her just before she sat down, “are you alright?” He asked.   
“Yes. I'm okay, thank you Harry.” Katie smiled at him. Harry smiled back and just waited, hoping Katie had known him long enough to know that he was extremely curious.  
She sighed, “I know what you're going to ask Harry, but I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember…but I just can't.” Katie explained. Harry felt himself sigh with relief, he was half expecting her to blurt out that Draco had indeed done it, and she new Harry was shagging him, too. But it was okay, she didn't remember. Maybe it wasn't Draco?  They were about to go their separate ways when Katie suddenly froze, he eyes widening with what seemed to be fear,  as she stared at someone over Harry's shoulder. Harry’s heart sunk. _Oh no. Please, Merlin no._ For he knew who he would see when he turned around. _Draco_.  He turned around slowly, he was nervous. What was The Chosen One supposed to do when he found out that his boyfriend had been going around poisoning people? Everyone would think he was an absolute monster if he didn't do _something._ His eyes were struck by the boy he had grown to really like, standing by the entrance, looking all pale and distressed as per usual. It was at that moment Harry knew that Draco _had_ been the one to curse Katie, as the Sytherine spun around and sped walk out the door, Harry followed him; not knowing what was going to happen next.

Did he feel anger towards Draco? Or just pity? Or was it the want to care for him and tell him that it wasn't his fault? _Sweet Merlin_.

Harry stood behind the door, watching through the crack as Draco hurriedly took his jumper off, as he splashed water onto his face, blending with the tears that were already falling. Harry took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.   
“I know what you did, Draco.” he said, not meaning to sound so intimidating, Malfoy looked up and stared at Harry through the mirror. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him because he just looked so goddamn broken.   
“ _Potter.._ ” Draco said softly as he turned around, he looked nothing short of panicked. He shook his head, “Harry. I'm sorry. _He_ made me. It wasn't meant for them, it wa-“ but Harry interrupted him.   
“ _Them_?” He almost shouted, “you mean you've poisoned more than one perso..” he stopped because he realised just as he said it, his eyes glassed over with tears. _Malfoy had been the one to poison Ron._  
“…Ron. You-You fucking poisoned my best friend?” Harry wanted to scream he was so angry, he needed to punch something-  
or someone- anything to avoid actually hurting Draco. He clenched his fists. He couldn't hold it in, Harry's anger overcame him as he pointed his wand at Draco. His hand was shaking, from anger, but also because deep down, he knew he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt Draco, he knew he was being forced but.. _.Ron could've died._

A flash of red escaped his wand as he aimed a hex at Draco, and Draco deflected it immediately, his wand already out, like he knew it was coming, causing a pipe to burst and water to spray everywhere. He had so much hurt in his eyes.   
“Don't do this, Harry. _Please_.” Draco begged, crying even more, Harry felt a few tears roll down his own face, too. The anger was uncontrollable and Harry was suddenly reminded of a spell he'd seen in the Prince’s book. “Harry,” Draco held his arms up in surrender, “Harry, I lo-“  
“- _Sectumsempra_.” He shouted the spell that was meant to be for enemies. Draco wasn't an enemy- not any more. He watched as Draco flew back onto the floor, his face a picture of shock and pain. Blood began to form in rivers over his chest, swirling around with the water that was all over the floor. Harry knew he should do something, knew he should help Draco. But he didn't. He just stood there and watched as Draco whimpered in pain; until Snape came in, he looked disappointed in Harry but also intrigued. Harry could do nothing but run. 

•••

He sprinted all the way back to the Common Room, bumping into Ron, Hermione and Ginny when he reached the portrait hole. He was crying and panting frantically. He crashed into a startled Ron’s arms, feeling so ashamed. Ron would go mental when he found out, _why_ would Draco poison him? He and Ron hardly ever hugged, but Harry needed to let Ron know how much he meant to him, “I'm sorry.” he was crying into Ron’s shoulder, he'd never been like this before. _What's gotten into me?_ Obviously he'd underestimated his feelings for Draco, because this hurt a whole fucking lot.   
Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him slightly. Harry realised he probably looked supremely crazy; his face bright red from crying and running, he could hardly breathe. He was so heartbroken he could barely speak.   
“What's wrong, buddy? What are you sorry for?” Ron asked gently.   
“It was him. He-“ Could Harry say it? Did he want to betray Draco? He had to, this was Ron, his best friend since day one. “Malfoy poisoned you.” Harry looked down, he felt Ron’s hands tense slightly on his shoulders.   
“ _What_?” Harry could tell he wanted to shout, and go after Draco, but he was probably keeping calm for him.   
“He said…he said, it wasn't meant for you. I think the Dark Lord has him doing something.” Harry looked Ron in the eyes, “but I was just so angry, he could've killed you! He didn't mean to but he still did it. And, and-“ Harry released himself from Ron’s grip, and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve.   
“What happened, Harry?” Came the shaky voice of Hermione.   
“I-I cursed him. But I hurt him bad. It wasn't a curse that they teach in school-it was from the Prince’s book.” Harry took a deep breath, “It was dark magic, Hermione. I fell back, he-he was all bloody, and crying..in so much pain. I would've just left him- but Snape came in. It could've killed him.” Harry couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd never get that image out of his head. "And I didn't even fucking think twice about using it."   
Ginny took his hands, “Shh, it's okay.” She whispered, taking his glasses and clearing away the tears from his eyes. “Let's go into the the common room, we can figure out what to do. It's not your fault, Harry. Snape’ll fix him up.”   
Harry nodded and they stepped though the portrait hole. 


End file.
